


Kill your desire

by Red_evil_twist



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, M/M, Mentor/Protege Relationship, PWP without actual porn, Visions, mentioned Allanon, mentioned Catania
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: "Чародей-Владыка говорит:— Так ты желаешь власти?"(с)





	Kill your desire

**Author's Note:**

> АУ от канона: такое "как оно должно быть на самом деле".

Он говорит:   
— Опустоши своё сердце.  
  
Он говорит:   
— Убей то, чего желаешь.  
  
Он говорит:   
— Любовь — всего лишь иллюзия.  
  
Та самая любовь, которая улыбается ему похотливой улыбкой суккуба, лёжа на троне Чародея-Владыки, и тянет к нему нежные, белые — _мёртвые_ — руки. Бледное золото волос разметалось по серому камню. Глаза у неё — будто две прозрачные льдинки, такие голубые и бессмысленные, какими никогда не были при жизни.  
  
Она зовёт его голосом, полным сладостного томления, и Бендон пригвождает её мечом к трону. Это оказывается куда легче, чем он думал, и он проворачивает меч в ране, выплёскивая всю свою ядовитую, жгучую боль, плещущуюся внутри. Катания корчится, умирая, извивается слабо, всё с тем же недоумевающим, наполовину сонным выражением лица, будто она так и не успела понять, что же случилось — а потом наконец-то затихает, обмякая. И больше не шевелится, не улыбается и не стонет.  
  
Чародей-Владыка накрывает его пальцы, сжимающие рукоять клинка, своими. У него холодные руки. Но в его голосе слышится одобрение, когда он говорит:  
  
— Теперь ты достоин идти рядом со мной.  
  
Это голос его Учителя. И голос его врага.  
  
Теперь ему нет пути назад.   
  
Его путь — это смерть, его путь — это кровь. Его путь — это тьма, растекающаяся по венам. Он смотрит, как Чародей-Владыка убивает смертных глупцов, считавших, будто эта крепость принадлежит им. Считавших, будто они могут угрожать мечами и копьями тому, кто может обратить их в пыль одним усилием мысли. Он смотрит, как Чародей-Владыка отрывает беспомощному генералу Риге голову — с такой же лёгкостью, с которой дети отрывают крылья мухам.  
  
Бендон смотрит — и какая-то его часть мысленно кривится от отвращения.  
  
Другая часть, гораздо более значительная, хочет увидеть _больше_. Он хочет увидеть, как исполнится обещание, данное этому безумцу, Риге, его владыкой: как магия поглотит эти земли целиком и затопит их, словно река, вышедшая из берегов.   
  
Он хочет увидеть торжество справедливости. Той самой справедливости, которой так и не дождался маленький мальчик, запертый в амбаре его собственными родителями. Запертый в амбаре, посаженный на цепь, затянутый в унизительный намордник, будто бешеная собака. Он хочет увидеть, как придёт время расплаты для всех, кто не желает слышать правду.  
  
Его путь — это сила. Никто больше не причинит ему боли. Никто не сможет его запереть. Никакие замки и цепи его больше не удержат.  
  
Бендон хочет свободы и могущества.  
  
Чародей-Владыка говорит:  
— Так ты желаешь власти?  
  
Он стоит так близко, что Бендон может в мельчайших подробностях разглядеть железные кольца, которыми скреплены его незаживающие раны на скулах. Холодные пальцы касаются его лица. Гладят неожиданно ласково, задевая губы. В животе у Бендона тут же вспыхивает голодное, тёмное пламя: физический контакт — опасность и роскошь в то же время. Роскошь, которую он не мог себе раньше позволить.  
  
Раньше. Сейчас его дар — полезный инструмент, а не незаслуженное проклятие. Нет больше оков, и нет больше страха.  
  
Чародей-Владыка говорит:  
— Тогда пойдём. Я покажу тебе ответы, которые ты ищешь.  
  
Глаза у него — два кровавых колодца, наполненных безумием. Губы горят там, где Чародей-Владыка их коснулся. Бендон идёт за своим Учителем следом, теряясь в догадках, и вязкое предвкушение смолой обволакивает его изнутри.  
  
Они идут вниз. Мимо заброшенных залов и пыльных комнат. Мимо темниц, в которых Кримсоны пытали своих пленников-магов, и мимо пустых хранилищ, где те хранили изъятые у пленников артефакты. Мимо запертых дверей и чадящих факелов на стене.  
  
Они идут вниз, спускаются так глубоко, как генерал Рига никогда не осмелился бы, даже присвоив этот замок себе. Только Чародею-Владыке ведомы эти ходы и коридоры.  
  
А в самом низу — маленькая, тесная комната. Комната и каменный алтарь, который древнее всего, что есть здесь наверху: древнее крепости, древнее эльфов, древнее гор. Чародей-Владыка делает небрежное движение рукой, произносит слова Силы — и алтарь зажигается тёмно-красными рунами.   
  
В густом, холодном мраке подземелья дышится тяжело и странно. В тусклом свете рун Бендон видит, как с Чародея-Владыки исчезает одежда, которую он сам же себе и наколдовал ранее. У него серая кожа мертвеца, исчерченная магическими шрамами. Бендон смотрит на его обнажённую спину — широкую, мускулистую, похожую на спину Алланона — и едва не пропускает адресованный ему жест.  
  
Жест, указывающий на алтарь.  
  
Чародей-Владыка говорит:  
— Подойди.  
  
Бендон медлит. Сердце у него бьётся в горле. Воздух пахнет землёй и сыростью. Отчего-то ему хочется бежать.  
  
Чародей-Владыка говорит:  
— Уже сомневаешься в собственном выборе, дитя?  
  
И Бендон шагает вперёд, вздёрнув подбородок. Его вдруг охватывает злость. Он приближается к Учителю вплотную, встаёт спиной к алтарю. Заявляет:  
  
— Я не дитя, — и добавляет с ноткой высокомерия: — Не забывай, это _я_ тебя воскресил.  
  
Чародей-Владыка усмехается. И властно надавливает ладонью ему на грудь, заставляя опуститься на алтарь. Бендон подчиняется. Не для того он убил Катанию — _золото волос на сером троне, белые руки, льдистые глаза_ — чтобы сейчас сомневаться. Если нет пути назад, двигаться остаётся только в одном направлении: дальше.  
  
Одно слово на языке друидов — и истрёпанная ряса Бендона тоже обращается в пыль. Он вздрагивает, касаясь лопатками холодного камня, и старается ровно дышать. Длинный, острый ноготь Чародея-Владыки проходится в задумчивости от шеи его до живота, оставляя розовый след. Бендону хочется закрыть глаза — из упрямства он только открывает их шире. По земляным стенам древней залы гуляют кровавые отблески рун. Обнажённую кожу лижут невидимые сквозняки. Чародей-Владыка наклоняется к нему: бездонные колодцы его глаз кажутся такими тёмными, что Бендон не может оторвать от них взгляда.  
  
Его дыхание пахнет смертью. Его губы — сухие и солёные на вкус. Совсем не похоже на мягкие, розовые уста Катании.  
  
Но Катания мертва, и Бендон вдруг, задыхаясь от потока чужой разрушительной магии, текущей сквозь его тело в этом поцелуе, на мгновение с ужасающей ясностью понимает, что именно она чувствовала в последние свои минуты. Там был страх, и там была похоть, и там была _жажда_. Воспоминание о том, как Чародей-Владыка поманил её пальцем и целовал вот так же небрежно, совершенно по-хозяйски — у него на глазах, чтобы преподать урок, которого Бендон не просил и не хотел — будто выжжено у него на внутренней стороне век.   
  
Любовь — всего лишь иллюзия; сила и власть, которые он ощущает в этом древнем существе рядом — вот что реально. У него кружится голова. Сырость забивается ему в горло запахом темноты и голода. Привкусом застарелого страха перед чудовищами, притаившимися в ночи.  
  
Лезвие кинжала вспышкой боли входит в кожу остриём. Чародей-Владыка чертит кровью руну напротив его сердца. Бендон морщится, пытаясь привстать на локтях, чтобы видеть, какой именно знак Учитель хочет на нём оставить — но сильная рука давит ему на плечо, прижимая спиной к алтарю. Рану жжёт огнём; ему доводилось терпеть вещи и похуже.  
  
Он спрашивает:  
— Что это?  
  
Чародей-Владыка предупреждающе прижимает большой палец к его губам:  
— Узнаешь. Молчи, — и усмехается уголком рта едва уловимо, — дитя.  
  
Рубиновые капли на кинжале зловеще мерцают в свете алтаря. Серый палец скользит ему в рот. Бендон всё-таки закрывает глаза: он чувствует себя странно пьяным. От руны на груди расползается по телу приятная истома, обманчивым теплом разжимающая тиски тревоги и нервного напряжения. По свежим порезам проходится влажный язык. Он вздрагивает снова.  
  
Чародей-Владыка отстраняется: заговорённые кольца на его лице мерцают точно так же, как и капли на кинжале. Он глубоко режет себе указательный палец и прислоняет его ко лбу своего ученика. Кровь у него — отчего-то горячее и гуще, чем у обычных людей.   
  
Чародей-Владыка говорит на языке друидов:  
— Узри.  
  
И внезапно Бендон _видит_.  
  
Он видит прошлое: Великие Войны, огонь, проливающийся с небес, люди, убивающие друг друга в панике и животной ярости. Железные птицы, стеклянные дома, ядовитые облака дыма. Разрушение и смерть — снова и снова. Войны До, войны После — человеческие и магические. Крики, грохот и завывания, непрерывным оглушительным шумом звенящие вокруг. Предательства и ненависть. Демоны, заполонившие небо бесконечным шелестом крыльев. Земля, пропитанная кровью. Каменные алтари и истуканы, бесчисленные молитвы, обращённые к старым и новым Богам. Замкнутый круг из голода, боли и нескончаемых потерь.   
  
Красные глаза, горящие в темноте, ровно за границей круга.  
  
_Темно, в амбаре так темно, кандалы натёрли ему руки, железная маска сдавливает голову и шею, и он не может говорить, не может спать, не может даже как следует улечься на жёсткой соломе. Он только хотел предупредить их. Он только хотел их уберечь. Его видения — это ночные кошмары, от которых не спастись ни днём, ни ночью: раз за разом он видит изувеченные, окровавленные тела своих родителей на столбах. Слышит их крики. Чувствует их страх. Он лежит один, в темноте, наказанный за то, в чём не виноват, и думает: возможно, он и в самом деле безумен, как они и говорили. Это ведь безумие — желать, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось? Чтобы всё поскорее случилось? Может, хоть тогда эти мучения прекратятся?_  
  
Чародей-Владыка говорит:  
— Ты был слеп.   
  
Он был слеп, и теперь он прозрел. Руки Чародея-Владыки больше не кажутся ему холодными, когда касаются его всюду — то лаская, то наказывая, и всегда — утверждая своё право. Чародей-Владыка оставляет яростные укусы на его шее — и сам же жадно их вылизывает. У него длинные волосы, за которые Бендон зло дёргает, прижимая его к себе.  
  
Он видит настоящее. Эллкрис с запертой внутри него Эмберли. Пустующий эльфийский престол и заброшенный Арборлон. Королевство людей, чьих солдат перебили Кримсоны и чьей королевой осталась юная, неопытная девочка, которой хочется любить, но не хочется править. Эретрейя, девчонка-Скиталица, не способная совладать с растущей внутри неё тьмой. Уил, не осознающий полностью ни мощи собственной крови, ни мощи Эльфийских Камней. Умирающий друид, лицо которого носит его нынешний учитель. Его перепуганная от свалившейся на неё нежданной-негаданной ответственности дочь.   
  
В некоторых из них он видел когда-то друзей, видел когда-то союзников. Видел несчастные души, вовлечённые против своей воли в тот же замкнутый круг из не щадящей никого жестокой Судьбы. Сейчас он видит сплошные _уязвимости_ : если Четыре Земли некому защитить — значит, Судьба просто-таки умоляет, чтобы кто-нибудь этим воспользовался. Они все были обмануты. Они все живут иллюзиями. И кто-то должен эти иллюзии развеять рано или поздно, верно?  
  
Красные глаза в темноте — всё там же.  
  
_У Эмберли храброе, чистое сердце. У Уила — добрые глаза и лучистая улыбка. У Эретрейи — отчаянье загнанной в угол дикой кошки во взгляде. Алланон протягивает ему руку, спокойный, непоколебимый, как скала, и пахнет от него травами и магией. Он не боится увидеть собственную смерть. Катания обнимает его за плечи и смущённо краснеет, отводя глаза. У неё изящные, нежные руки, привыкшие заботиться и помогать. Целовал ли король Андер её розовые уста? Любила ли она короля так, как не смогла бы никогда полюбить Бендона?_  
  
Чародей-Владыка говорит:  
— Ты был слаб.  
  
Он был слаб, но теперь он — так могущественен. Магия течёт сквозь него сплошным потоком силы, когда их тела сливаются воедино. Чародей-Владыка сдавливает его запястья почти до хруста, отдёргивая его руки от своих волос, и прижимает его к алтарю, словно бабочку, приколотую булавкой к доске. Когда он начинает двигаться в нём, на бледной коже Бендона одна за другой вспыхивают всё новые руны. Он запрокидывает голову, и шипит, и стонет от боли, и эта боль — так прекрасна, так всепоглощающе правильна. Эта боль — знак его растущей мощи, и он хочет больше, хочет ещё, хочет заполучить её _всю_. Он открывает рот, послушно впуская чужой язык, отдающий на вкус тленом и металлом.  
  
Наконец, он видит будущее. Колодец Небес, заполняющийся отравленной кровью Чародея. Быстро краснеющая вода в реке, питающей все Четыре Земли. Умирающие, сражающиеся — и покоряющиеся в конечном итоге народы, встающие под знамёна истинного Владыки. Разбитый на мелкие осколки Меч Шаннары. Эллкрис, с которого вновь падает самый последний лист. Герои, которые умерли во имя собственной благородной глупости. Демоны, вырывающиеся на волю. Мир, который дрожит и падает на колени перед Чародеем и его Учеником. И никто, никто не в силах противостоять их объединённому искусству. Первозданная магия, как и было предсказано, поглощает все земные королевства. Больше нет богатых и бедных, хороших и плохих, честных и лжецов. Есть только те, кто берёт Судьбу в свои руки — и те, кто ей подчиняется без борьбы.  
  
Красные глаза за границей круга на этот раз — его собственные.   
  
_Они встают плечом к плечу, воцаряясь над миром тьмы, и созерцают их общее творение. И Бендон свободен, и Бендон могущественен, и пустота его сердца заполнена лишь пламенем и экстазом. Никто больше не причинит ему боли. Никто больше не причинит ему страданий. Он — сам себе господин. Чародей-Владыка говорит:  
— Истинной властью нельзя наделить. Она принадлежит лишь тем, кто забирает её сам. Если осмелится.  
  
И тогда Бендон понимает. И тогда Бендон вытаскивает меч у него из-за пояса. И тогда Бендон улыбается.  
  
А затем — пронзает мечом его сердце.   
  
Вот что такое — власть._  
  
Чародей-Владыка говорит:  
— Ты был ничем. Но можешь стать всем.  
  
И движется особенно резко. Бендон улыбается полубезумно — и не издаёт ни звука. В пещере, понимает он, совершенно не темно: при тусклом свете рун он видит так же ясно, как днём. А может, ещё яснее. Чародей-Владыка добавляет, ухмыляясь ему на ухо:  
  
— _Если осмелишься_.  
  
У него голос и лицо Алланона. Человека, который сказал, что дар Бендона — не проклятие, и что его можно (и нужно) развивать. Человека, который сказал, что его видения можно контролировать. Человека, который убедил его, что есть нечто большее, чем собственный страх.  
  
Человека, который пожертвовал им во имя всеобщего блага, как мелкой разменной монетой. Больше Бендон такой ошибки не допустит. В горле у него зарождается искренний смех.  
  
Видел ли Чародей-Владыка собственную смерть в его видении? Или только догадывается, что рано или поздно Бендон, увидевший столь многое, не может не попытаться забрать всю эту власть себе?   
  
Голос Алланона в его воспоминаниях твердит: это всего лишь вероятность. Всего лишь один вариант того, что может случиться. Будущее не высечено в камне.  
  
Голос Алланона — с абсолютно чужими интонациями — приказывает:  
— _Убей то, чего желаешь_.  
  
И Бендон смеётся и думает: отныне свою жизнь вершить будет только он сам. Так, как он захочет. Руны жгут его кожу почти невыносимо. Он хватает воздух ртом, жадно глотая подземную сырость, и изгибается на алтаре дугой, как изгибалась Катания на каменном троне, когда умирала во второй раз. Собственное горячее семя выплёскивается ему на живот. Перед глазами тает мерцающая алая дымка.  
  
Чародей-Владыка говорит:  
— Ты получил свои ответы?  
  
Бендон смотрит в его глаза цвета крови.   
  
И _Чародей-Владыка_ отвечает:  
— _Да_.


End file.
